scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Union of Ugirian Nations
DEAD The Union of Ugirian Nations in a Nutshell Note for me: Current year is 2713, the GPE happened in 2658 Ugir and a Brief History Ugir, originally named Xeula by the Axiom Sovereignty, is home to 13 trillion Ugirians. However, as of 2709 CE, Ugir has only been populated by the Ugirians for 54 earth years. The rapid growth is due to the Great Pegasus Exodus where the now extinct Vruipis Imperium brought an end to the Axiom Sovereignty. Ugir went through a long period of instability after the Imperium with drew. The planet saw it's first world war, now know as the Grand Ugirian Conflict, on the 33rd year of population when the People's Republic of Ugir, now the DSSU, Invaded the Conservative Republic of Ugir. Before the PRU could totally conquer the CRU, the Capitalist Democracy of Ugir and the Socialist Democracy of Ugir launched a counter-invasion successfully pushing the PRU all the way back to their capital. The PRU surrendered during the 2nd year of the conflict after CDU forces bombarded the PRU capital from the north, and the SDU from the south and east. The PRU was dissolved when SDU forces raised an SDU flag over the Kigif (parliamentary building). The PRU turned into the Democratic Socialist State of Ugir which then turned into the largest and most successful nation on Ugir. Hespia Hespia is Ugir's garden moon. The moon is mostly comprised of lush jungle or shallow seas that are densely populated with bizarre and often deadly creatures. There are small, widely spread pockets of flat grassy lands surrounded by jungle. However, the only life that grows in these rare flatlands are a super resilient grass (Named Kytai by the DSSU). This phenomenon is due to most life on Hespia adapting and evolving to live in the jungle or water and those two places only. The Joint Socialist Capitalist Space Program were the first to land Ugirian's on Hespia. However, the DSSU were the first to build a permanent settlement. The DSSU's settlement's main function is to research and study life on Hespia. Democratic Socialist State of Ugir (DSSU) Once known as the People's Republic of Ugir, a nation ruled by an extremely oppressive totalitarian government, the DSSU has become the most successful nation on Ugir. The DSSU has the most advanced space program on Ugir thanks to their spies within the Joint Socialist Capitalist Space Program, a shared space program between the SDU and CDU. Even more, the DSSU stumbled across the wreckage of the UCPV "Tysk", a light carrier of the long dead UCP. The DSSU has been studying this carrier since 2715.The DSSU is also now the largest and wealthiest nation on Ugir. To show this wealth, they are building what they call the International Rail Line. Socialist Democracy of Ugir (SDU) -NOW A TERRITORY OF THE DSSU- The SDU is one of the longest standing states on Ugir. It fought the PRU along side the CDU, who the SDU had chilly relations with, to bring down the warmongering dictator. The SDU helped bring semi-socialist standards into the DSSU's government. However, the SDU, CDU, and DSSU entered a cold war two years after the DSSU's founding. Many Ugirians find it ironic that the "child" (DSSU) of the SDU and CDU turned against its "parents" so quickly. Shortly after the Great Ugirian Conflict ended, the SDU proposed that the SDU and CDU create a joint space program. The CDU accepted and the Joint Socialist Capitalist Space Program (JSCSP) was born. Capitalist Democracy of Ugir (CDU) -NOW A TERRITORY OF THE DSSU- Conservative Republic of Ugir (CRU) Ugirian Religion The Order of Arumins The Order of Arumins is the dominate religion among Ugirians. The Order believes in a single God know as Arumins. The Order is much like the Human's Christianity due to it having a heaven like place, hell like place, and a single God. However Arumins is believed to vengeful and does not take kindly to his name being disgraced. The Order's Hell The Order's hell is know as Vreafurim. Vreafurim is a cold and desolate wasteland that is plagued with a never ending mist. Unholy monsters live in this mist and the people banished to Vreafurim are forced to live through painful deaths from these creatures if caught. If you die in Vreafurim you come back but you turn more and more twisted each time till you join the ranks of the monsters. The Order's Heaven The Order's "Heaven" is know as Zorowas. Zorowas, however, is just a cross roads. Much like a train station. From Zorowas you travel to a world created to be your own personal paradise. This paradise is different for different Ugirians due to it being crafted from your fondest memories. Project Mutagen Origin Project Mutagen was created after a nightmare was found in the jungles of Hespia. The creatures found were never properly named and are normally called parasites or monsters by the scientist that experiment with them. About 3 dozen were captured and sent to Lab-02, a semi-subterranean super structure dedicated to carrying out the Director of Abnormal Sciences' will. The parasites not captured where wiped out by DSSU Abnormal Science Security which is more like a paramilitary enlisted from the best in the DSSU Ground Forces. Lab-02 As previously stated, Lab-02 is a partially underground super structure built under the Director of Abnormal Sciences' observation and order. Lab-02 contains 24 Sub-Labs and a 3 section storage facility the size of a small city. It is also the HQ of the Department of Abnormal Sciences. All executive and external security structures are on the surface while a massive two foot thick steel door leads to the underground portion. Sub-Labs 1-6 are dedicated to Space Research. Sub-Labs 7-12 are dedicated to new Military Research. Sub-Labs 13-18 are dedicated to Structural Research. Sub-Labs 19-24 are dedicated to research on the parasites found in the Hespian jungles.